A Day Called Sunday
by LivingforJesus
Summary: On a slow Sunday morning, Adam broke an invention that may change their lives. Chase is stuck with the job of fixing it and grows angry. Adam won't help with anything. Bree is turning towards the more rebellious side of herself. That day they are asked a question that may rattle them to the bone, do you want to come to church with us? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Adam, Bree, and Chase were down in the lab doing different things to entertain themselves on a lazy Sunday morning. Bree was on the floor painting her fingernails a soft pink. Chase was fixing one of Mr. Davenport's inventions Adam had broke earlier this morning. Adam was playing Flappy Bird on his phone, shouting "Go" over and over again. Every time Adam failed, he would shout "What the heck" and try the game again. Chase became frustrated with the constant caterwauling from Adam that he stopped, blew a long sigh, and then he went back to work.

"Go you stupid bird! Stretch your wings and fly!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase finally got tired of Adam's ruckus that he slammed his screwdriver on the work table and confronted Adam.

"Adam, what do you think you're doing?" Chase growled.

"I'm playing Flappy Bird." Adam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you think maybe you should quiet so then I can fix the invention you broke." Chase said through clenched teeth.

"Why would I do that?" Adam asked with a perplexed face.

"Because if you are quiet, I can focus and fix Mr. Davenport's invention to save your skin!" Chase explained to Adam as if he was a six year old.

"But why would you save my skin?" Adam asked.

"Because you asked!" Chase groaned.

"Wait, why would I want you to save my skin?" Adam said still with a confused look on his face.

"Oh that's it!" Chase hollered.

He slapped Adam's phone out of his hand and pounced on Adam's back and hung on for dear life.

Bree looked up from her drying nails and saw Chase "tackling" Adam.

"Well this is going to be good." Bree chuckled to herself.

Chase kicked Adam in the back of his knees, making Adam topple over like Jenga Blocks. Chase was on top of Adam, pinning him down.

"Whoa, Adam are you okay?" Bree asked.

"Yes." Adam said weakly with his face squashed against the floor.

Just then Donald, Tasha, and Leo rushed into the lab.

"What is going on in here!?" Mr. Davenport shouted.

"Chase got mad and then he beat me up." Adam said still pinned on the floor.

"Haha! You got beat up by Chase? Haha!" Leo Laughed.

Then Leo stopped laughing.

"Wait, what if it's not Chase" Leo said with a shaky voice.

Realization hit everyone in the room.

Maybe Chase was not Chase. Maybe Chase right then was really his violent alter ego, Spike.

"Chase are you in there?" Bree asked cautiously.

Chase got off of Adam and everyone backed away slowly.

"Yes it's me. It's been me this whole time." He sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to work."

Chase turned to his work table and began to work on the broken gadget. Tasha broke the silence in the lab.

"Hey, you know what? How 'bout all of you come to church with us."

Tasha smiled. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at each other with confused faces. They never been to church and never learned anything about Christianity. No wonder they were confused.

"What's church?" Adam asked.

"Donald! These kids don't even know about church! You did not put this on your profile, young man."Tasha chattered.

"Look guys, church is people gathering together to learn about God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. You gotta come with us!" Leo explained.

"Is there going to be donuts?" Adam asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Chase scolded.

Leo smiled and said "Actually Adam, there are donuts there."

Adam broke into a squirmy happy dance.

"Do they sing songs there?" Bree asked.

Tasha answered her with a yes. Bree's eyes lit up.

"Chase, do you have any questions?" Tasha asked.

"I would like to go, but I got to finish this project first." Chase said.

"I'll stay with Chase." Bree said.

"I'll stay too!" Adam butted in.

"Suite yourself. See you later guys!" Leo said as he turned and left.

"Bree, you get to do laundry. Chase, you're in charge of the the dishes. Adam, I want you to sweep the lab floor. I want these jobs started, if not done by the time we get home. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The bionics mumbled.

Tasha and Donald followed Leo out of the lab, leaving the three bionics in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam why are you still on the floor?" Chase asked.

"I'm letting you savor your victory." Adam said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm bored!" Adam suddenly yelled, dragging out the last word.

"Why don't you just play a game on your phone like you did earlier?" Chase said.

"Because my phone just died!" He whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Chase said as if he was tired.

"Can I throw you?" Adam said with puppy eyes.

"What, no!" Chase said as he made his efforts trying to get out of the lab.

"Why not?" Adam nagged on.

He ran after Chase.

"Um...Because you have to sweep the lab floor and I have to do the dishes. Then Bree has to do the laundry." Chase said hurriedly.

"Okay, but I'm going to throw you after I'm done." Adam said as he scampered out of the lab to go fetch a broom.

Good, Chase thought to himself. He looked over at Bree and saw her texting one of her "besties".

"Um, Bree? Shouldn't you start doing the laundry?" Chase asked.

"Why should I?" Bree scoffed.

"Because Mr. Davenport told us to clean up." Chase answered.

"But why should I do everyone else's laundry? You got them dirty, you wash them." Bree said. "Well I'm doing your dishes that you dirtied up. Does your theory apply to the dishes too?" Chase ranted.

"No, because dishes is your job." Bree said simply.

"I see what's going on here. You don't want to do your job!" Chase fumed.

"Well what do I look like, Cinderella? Mr. Davenport is not going to boss me around like that!" Bree smarted off.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when Mr. Davenport sees that you haven't done your job!" Chase hollered.

"YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR TEMPER IN CHECK!" Bree pointed at Chase sharply.

"YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UPSTAIRS AND GO DO. THE. LAUNDRY!" Chase shouted in Bree's face.

"FINE!" Bree stomped to the elevator, her fists clenched in tight balls.

"There is something wrong with that girl. Did she wake up on the wrong side of the capsule? I just don't know." Chase murmured to himself.

"Hey Chase, are you done talking to yourself? Because I can't find the broom." Adam said meekly.

Chase sighed. "I'm coming Adam."

They exited the lab and went into the elevator. They departed the elevator and went into the kitchen.

"Here broomy, broomy, broomy. Where are you?" Adam whisper-shouted.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"I'm trying to find the broom, duh." Adam said with sass.

"I know where the broom is. It's in the pantry." Chase said.

"Oh thanks. I started to think a broom burglar took Broomy." Adam sighed with relief.

He's such a mess. Leave it to Adam to brighten anyone's gloomy day.

"Well I better get started on those dishes." Chase mumbled.

He ambled over to the sink and was surprised of what he saw. All of Tasha's white China plates were smashed to pieces inside the sink!

"Oh-no!" Chase shouted.

He began to dig out the shards when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A hammer! "Bree did this." Chase growled.

He stormed into the laundry room with a scowl across his face.

"Whoa, what wrong with you?" Bree smirked.

"You're what's wrong! You're a twisted and sick little person, you know that?!" Chase exploded. "Are you talking about the dishes or your mission suit?" Bree said casually.

"MY WHAT?!" Chase roared in frustration.

"I was testing my new scissors on your mission suit." Bree said.

"I'M GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Chase yelled.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're this angry. I expected Spike to come out long time ago." Bree smarted off once again.

Chase's face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Well you got your wish, princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam!" Bree screamed.

She was cornered in the small laundry room by Spike.

"Adam! Help me!" Bree screamed once again.

Spike cracked his knuckles, preparing to attack Bree.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

There was silence…

"Adam!"

"I guess you wanted the hard way." Spike growled in his overly masculine voice.

Spike advanced towards Bree. Bree clenched her eyes shut.

I guess this is how I die, Bree thought.

There was a loud "Thwack" that interrupted Spike's growling.

Bree opened her eyes and found Adam standing in the doorway holding "Broomy" in his hands like a baseball bat. Spike glared at Adam while rubbing the back of his head.

"Adam, you saved me!" Bree cried.

"I don't think so, cupcake!" Spike said.

Adam picked up Spike by the back of his shirt collar.

"Don't touch my sister!" Adam threatened.

"Stop your blathering, will ya! Let's get on with this you waste of space!" Spike groaned.

Spike kicked Adam in the stomach, making him drop Spike. Adam sprawled across, moaning.

"Get up and fight, you bucket of muscle! Show me what you're made of!" Spike sneered.

Adam stood up slowly, clutching his stomach. Adam put his fists up. He was ready.

"Well that's better!" Spike said.

Spike sped towards Adam and punched him in the stomach… again. Adam fell backwards and landed beside "Broomy". He grabbed the faithful broom and defended himself. He jabbed Spike's stomach and smacked him over the head with the stick end. There was a sickening crack, then Spike flopped on the floor and went unconscious.

"Adam, are you okay?" Bree asked softly.

"Yes." Adam said as he hefted Chase's body over his shoulder.

He took Chase to the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"I wonder how long he is going to be out?" Bree said.

Chase moaned.

"Oh, he'll be okay." Adam shrugged.

Chase moaned again.

"Really? You hit him pretty hard." Bree countered.

Chase moaned once more.

"Quiet Chase! We're trying to have a nice talk, but you keep butting in with your moaning!" Adam scolded the unconscious Chase.

"Adam! He's in pain!" Bree shoved Adam.

"Who's in pain?" A familiar voice asked.

Adam and Bree turned around to find Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo staring at them.

"Oh Mr. Davenport you're back!" Bree exclaimed.

"You know good and well I'm back! Now what's going on?!" The irritated father said.

"Well um… Chase fell asleep and so we were trying to wake him up, you see." Bree lied.

Skeptical looks made it across Mr. Davenport's and Tasha's faces.

"So why was he in pain?" Tasha asked smoothly.

"Because...um…" Bree stammered.

Just then Chase woke up.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Chase asked.

"Yeah guys, why does Chase's head hurt?" Tasha said.

"All I remember is that Bree made me mad and- You turned me into Spike!" Chase realized.

"You were bossing me around!"

"You smashed Tasha's China plates and ripped apart my mission suit!"

Tasha gasped.

"Spike almost killed me in the laundry room!"

"You were the one who brought Spike!"

"You can't control your temper!"

"You said that Mr. Davenport can't boss you around!"

Mr. Davenport gasped.

"Adam, do you have anything to say?"

Adam gave off a hint of confusion.

"Don't look at me! I was sweeping the lab until Bree called my name three times. So I went up to the laundry room and saw Chase attack Bree, so I beat him over the head with 'Broomy'." Adam put his hands up in surrender.

"Who's 'Broomy'?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It's the broom." Chase whispered.

"Look, you're all grounded for three weeks! I expect better out of all of you!" Mr. Davenport set his foot down.

"This is not fair!" Bree argued.

"Enough! Go to the lab!" Mr. Davenport ended the argument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! It's been forever! Terrible writer's block, but I'm back baby! Oh yeah!**

"I can't believe Mr. Davenport grounded us for three weeks!" Bree grumbled.

"I can. You guys are becoming rebellious wild childs. I'm so proud of you!" Leo said.

"I don't it one bit! I have a good reputation to keep." Chase said behind a wielding mask.

"Good thing I don't have a good reputation." Adam said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I don't have to worry about keeping it up." Adam said cheerfully.

Chase scoffed and went back to work. He flipped his helmet back on his face and turned on the wielder.

"What kind of gadget are you working?" Leo asked.

Chase stopped once again to answer his question.

"I actually don't know what this is." Chase answered.

"Then how do you know how to fix it?" Leo asked.

"Because I just do, Leo." Chase said.

Leo put his hands up in surrender.

Chase rubbed his temples and finished the wielding job. Sparks flew, Chase hammered the invention. He used his screwdriver and drill. He worked hard until the gadget was fixed.

"I'm proud to announce that the broken invention is repaired!" Chase cheered.

Nobody payed attention to him. Chase cleared his throat.

"It's fixed!" He said.

Everyone now listened to their weary brother.

"Okay, what does it do?" Bree said plainly.

"Um...well, it can take you to different places." Chase tried to figured out.

"Like teleportation?" Leo asked.

"Not quite… it can take you different time periods..." Chase trailed off.

"Like a time machine?"

"Then what exactly does it do?" Adam said.

"I don't know quite yet…" Chase said.

"I guess we'll have to test it out." Chase said mischievously.

"Cool!"

Chase hesitated to press the red button.

"Chase, just start it already!" Bree hollered.

"I was just thinking but what if it malfunctions? I don't even know what it does." Chase reasoned.

"You're right, it could hurt us." Leo said.

"It looks about right, but it might not work… At all." Chase said gravely.

"You're right." Bree sighed.

There was an awkward silence that seeped in the lab.

"So… What do you guys want to do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. We got our phones taken up, we can't get out of the house, and we can't even go out of the lab. What are we supposed to do?" Leo said angrily.

"I know! Let's play spoons!" Bree said.

"Um...spoons?" Chase asked.

Bree scoffed. "It's a card game Chase."

"So who taught you how to play?" Leo asked.

"Caitlin taught me." Bree said cheerfully.

They all groaned. All they ever heard anymore from Bree is about Caitlin and her messed up life.

"Well…" Bree continued. "You have four cards in your hand that no can see, and three spoons in the middle of the table since one person will have no spoon. One person will have the deck of cards and begin to pass a card to a player and you have to go around in a circle. If they find a card in their hand that matches, you put it your hand and remove an unwanted card and pass it to the next person. If you're the first person with four cards in your hand that match you can grab a spoon. Do it quietly, the others should not notice. Pretend you don't have all four and keep playing along passing cards. If you're the other player and notice a spoon is gone, grab a spoon quietly and play along with the winner. Once all the spoons are gone, you can reveal who grabbed the first spoon. Or… If the last player is oblivious to the fact that the spoons are gone, keep passing cards until they get a match and they find that all the spoons are gone." Bree said.

"Sounds fun. Let me get something real quick." Adam said.

He ran up to the living room and stuck his hands in between the couch cushions. He pulled out a dealer's visor[1] and strapped it on his head. He came back to the lab and found Chase wearing a pair of FBI shades, Bree pulling out poker chips, and Leo shuffling the cards and placing the spoons on the table.

"Whoa Chase, what are you wearing?" Adam asked.

"Shades, it's part of a card player's garb." Chase said proudly.

Bree rolled her eyes while she was setting the poker chips on the table.

"What are the chips for?" Chase said.

"Ooh, chips!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase slapped Adam's arm.

"Ow." Adam whined

"You don't eat those." Chase snapped.

"I'm using poker chips to keep score." Bree said.

They all sat down and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll be your card dealer for today ladies and gentlemen. Get ready for the sleek and saucy Leo." Leo said while attempting bridge shuffling.

Some of the cards spilled on the floor.

"When you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Bree scoffed.

She grabbed the card from Leo and began to shuffle them expertly. Adam watched with amazement.

"Cool! You have to show me how to do that." Adam said.

Bree shoved the cards back in Leo's hand.

"Um, thanks." Leo said.

He handed four cards to each person and sat down. They each looked at their cards. Adam and Leo groaned, while Bree smiled lightly, and Chase grinned and pumped his fist. Leo began and looked at the first card from the deck. He put it in his hand and removed an ace from his hand and handed to Adam. Adam looked at the card and sighed and handed it to Bree. This continued until Chase got all kings and grabbed the first spoon. He placed the spoon in his lap and pretended he is still looking. Soon Bree took notice that a spoon was gone and grabbed the second spoon. She also placed on her lap. Later, Leo found only one spoon on the table and snuck the spoon from the table. Chase caught sight of Leo's efforts to grab the spoon and smirked. They kept passing cards around the table, Adam still unaware that the spoons were gone. Chase, Bree, and Leo found very hard to stifle their laughter. After five minutes of passing cards, Adam made four cards match. He looked up from behind his cards.

"Guys! Somebody stole the spoons!" Adam shouted.

He began to look under the table, looking for the missing spoons. Chase began to snicker. Bree's face began to turn red. Leo was silently laughing. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Guys! What's so funny?! The spoons are gone!" Adam shouted.

"Adam, we grabbed the spoons already." Chase said.

He began to do his evil laugh.

"Chase, stop. That's just weird." Leo said.

Chase stopped laughing maniacally and clear his throat.

"Sorry."

"Let's do another round." Bree said while gathering the cards from the table.

For the first time in a while they were actually enjoying each other.

 **[1] if any of you don't know what a dealer's visor is it's those hats with a white strap and a clear green plastic bill that poker dealers wear.**

 **So this chapter is weird, they actually agreed with Chase about the invention. Hmm... Something very fishy is going on. What is this mysterious invention? PM me if you want to guess what is does.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! I pre written more chapter so I don't get caught in my own web, that's why took forever... And the fact I get distracted. I'm sorry for putting you people on hold again. I'm terrible, I know. But who cares about my pity party. Onto the story!**

Mr. Davenport was in his elevator listening to his own elevator music he made. He was going to lab to check on the kids, at least that's what he told himself. He really wanted to see how bored the kids were and gloat about how bored they were and "lay down the law." He giggled to himself at the thought. Oh how the kids are going to look when they think he is going to give them something to entertain them!

The elevator dinged, signifying that the ride was over. The doors slid open and revealed the kids playing some sort of card game. He wondered where they got all this card playing equipment. Is Adam wearing a dealer's visor, and where did Chase get those sick shades? Man I want a pair! These were thought that ran through the inventor's mind. Then he had an idea.

He quietly backed away from the kids and went back to the elevator. Soon his short time of enjoying his own music was over and he exited the elevator. He walked through the living room and Tasha caught him.

"What are you doing, Donald?" She asked.

"The kids are playing cards in the lab." He grumbled.

"Well what's so wrong about that?" She said lovingly

"They're grounded! That's what. There's is supposed to be no fun during groundings." He complained.

"Are they fighting?" His wife asked.

"Well, no…" Mr. Davenport said.

"Then there's no problem. They're getting along and we're happy." Tasha smiled.

"Well…"

"Donald, don't ruin this for them. They're bonding." She said warningly.

"Okay…" He said through clenched teeth.

Then Tasha left the room.

"Oh, I'm so going to make them miserable!" Mr. Davenport gloated to himself.

He went out the front door and walked around the mansion to get to the garage. He lifted the garage door and looked inside the cluttered space. He ambled inside and looked around until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes! Eat this kids! Ha-ha!" Mr. Davenport squealed with delight.

He was holding a Davenport original leaf blower.

"I can't wait to see their faces when I use this on them! Wait, now I'm starting to sound like Perry… I don't care!" He said.

He skipped out of the garage like he just made his net worth double. He felt awesome, well… A little guilty, but mostly awesome. He was Davenawesome!

He crept back into the lab and saw Adam performing a puppet show with the king and queen cards. He thought it was kind of funny, but he had a job to do. He aimed the leaf blower and turned it on. The motor rumbled, air blew, and cards scattered from the table; leaving four astonished teenagers.

"Mr. Davenport! What is the meaning of this!?" Chase cried out.

"Ha ha! Your card playing days are over for now!" Mr. Davenport cheered.

"Huh?"

"Come again?"

"You're grounded! You're grounded like powder!" He said happily.

Chase raised a questioning eyebrow. Bree scoffed. Adam threw down his cards in disgust. Leo started complaining.

"Come on Big D! That's not fair!"

"I have laid down the law. No more games." Mr. Davenport said.

There was an angry silence that settled in the room.

"Okay, fine. No more games." Bree said.

"Oh really, Bree. What about the other board games you have stashed behind your capsule? Cough them up." Mr. Davenport said.

Bree sighed and slowly walked over to her capsule. She lifted up a large stack of assorted board games.

"Happy?" She asked.

"I'm filled with joy!" He said while carrying the games.

Mr. Davenport walked by Chase and took his sunglasses.

"I'll take those."

Chase groaned.

"All citizens in Davenportia have to pay taxes to Caesar Davenport. I have spoken." Mr. Davenport said proudly.

"Hey, now would be a really good time to let Spike take over." Bree whispered to Chase.

"Really?" Chase said sarcastically.

"Just a thought…" Bree trailed off.

"You know I don't really like Spike taking over. It's like giving him the keys to the White House." Chase said.

"Hmm… I guess that makes since." Bree said sympathetically.

She now realized that Chase is one to settle things peacefully. He avoids trouble because he knows he'll win.

"I'm bored!" Adam yelled.

"And we're back to square one." Chase said.

"How 'bout we try that weird invention you worked on, Chase?" Leo said.

"No! That's out of the question. It's probably unstable." Chase countered.

"Well I'm unstable and you guys still keep me around." Adam said.

"Good point." Chase said.

"So we're all settled?" Bree asked

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, beam us up Scottie." Bree cheered.

"Just a warning, there's a thirty eight percent chance it might malfunction or blow up." Chase added.

"Just press buttons." Leo spat.

Chase put his hands up in surrender and pressed the red button. The glass on the gadget glowed for a couple of seconds then died away.

"I told you. Statistics don't lie." Chase said sounding a bit downcast.

Then the invention flashed back to life. The lights on the gadget began to brighten until it blinded the kids. They lowered themselves to the floor and covered their eyes. The blinding white light eased and they opened their eyes.

"Guys, where are we?"

 **Oh man, Davenport is evil... Well I wouldn't say evil. He's mischievous... And Davenawesome! I know, I'm a bit weird with the weird words that float around in my story, I think it's fun combining words. Where are they any way? Pm me if you want to guess, or you could review. I will try to add another chapter as soon as possible, hang in there. Have some faith!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that took forever... read on!**

"It appears we are in a desert. The Sahara Desert I believe." Chase said.

"Did we just teleport?!" Leo said sounding very excited.

"If we did, the machine should've picked a better place to go, like Paris or the Bahamas." Bree complained.

"Ah, yes. The Bahamas is where I can flash my awesome physique to the ladies there." Leo said while posing.

"In your dreams, Leo." Adam said.

"What are we wearing?" Bree asked sounding disgusted.

The guys looked down to find themselves wearing multi colored biblical clothing.

"Bed sheets! Finally, Tasha won't let me wear the bed sheets at home." Adam said happily.

"Hey guys, where's the machine?" Bree asked.

"Oh boy." Chase moaned.

"Maybe it's buried in the sand somewhere." Leo suggested.

"Then we have a lot of ground to cover." Chase said.

"I'll just use my super speed." Bree said.

She tried to super speed, but she ran like a normal person.

"Aaaaah! I'm normal!" Bree screamed.

"What if I'm normal too?" Adam wondered.

Adam grabbed Chase by his shirt collar and tried to do a bionic brother toss. He got nothing.

"Whew, Chase. You either gained a thousand pounds or I just lost my super strength." Adam said.

After a couple of seconds, Adam spoke again.

"Yep Chase, you gained some weight. May I suggest you starting Weight Watchers or something?"

"Adam, you lost your super strength." Leo said.

"Oh man." Adam whined.

"Chase, are you getting anything?" Bree asked.

Chase touched a finger to his temple.

"Nope. Nothing. I have nothing!" Chase gasped.

"It's not the end of the world." Leo said.

"Yes it is." The bionics said.

Leo face palmed himself.

"Hello!" A friendly voice said.

The voice came from behind them. They turned to see two men carrying staffs walking towards them.

"Oh hey!" Adam said warmly.

"Are you lost?" The taller man said.

"Yeah, we kind of are." Adam said.

"You speak strangely. What land do you come from?" The taller man pointed out.

"America." Chase said.

"I've never heard of that country." The shorter man said.

"What are your names?" The taller man asked.

"Hi I'm Adam. This is Bree, this one over here is Leo, and he's Chase." Adam introduced.

"I'm Aaron and this Moses." Aaron said.

Leo smiled and squealed with delight.

"I know you guys! You're famous!" Leo squealed.

"Oh, we are? I was hoping not." Aaron said.

"Yeah, everyone in the world will know you. How you helped free the Israelites, your cool staff can change into a snake-"

"Wait your staff can turn into a snake? Awesome! I want to see!" Adam said.

"Adam, staffs don't turn into snakes." Chase tried to reason with Adam.

"Actually, it can. Show them Moses." Aaron said.

Moses laid his staff on the sand and the walking stick transformed into a snake in front of their eyes. The snake hissed.

"Whoa…" Chase whispered.

Moses picked up the snake by the tail and the snake returned back to it's original form.

"That's the power of God my dear children." Aaron said.

"That's so cool! God can really do that?" Adam asked.

"Yes he can. He shows so many miracles everyday, like the sun rising in the morning, or the way the Nile glitters in the sun light.

"We're on our way to Egypt, if you want to join us we are happy for you to come along." Moses said.

"Sweet!" Leo said.

"Yes, I'm going to Egypt!" Bree victory danced.

They started their trek.

"Aaron, why were you nervous when Leo said that you're famous?" Chase asked.

"Well, I'm a slave to the Egyptians and if they find out I am gone, I'll be in a lot of trouble. Moses's case, well you have to talk to him about that." Aaron answered.

"Okay."

Chase went over to Moses to get answers.

"So Moses, Aaron said that you have a story. Do you mind telling me?" Chase asked.

"Well… Okay. It is a long story, though." Moses said.

"I'm all for it." Chase said.

"Okay, the story starts a little over eighty years ago…"

 **So, How was that? Did you like Moses and Aaron? I hope you did, because that would make me feel sad. Oh well, hang in there my little children. Rewards comes to those who wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I was born a Hebrew slave to my father Amram and my mother Jochebed. There was a decree that all newborn Hebrew baby boys shall be thrown into the Nile where the crocodiles reside. I was spared by God and cunning action."

"My mother kept me hidden while she wove a basket of reeds. She wove 'till her fingers bled and covered the basket in tar so it would be water proof. She placed the basket in the Nile and it floated. So mother put me in the basket and she let go. She placed me in God's hands."

"Mother sent my sister, Miriam, to go and follow me down the river. I floated down the river until I drifted into pharaoh's private area of the Nile. The princess and her maid servants were swimming at the time when they saw my basket floating towards them. One of the maid servants retrieved my basket to the princess. The princess wanted to keep me because she thought I was a looker. She named me Moses and claimed me. The only problem was that she couldn't nurse me, so that's when Miriam came into the picture. She told the princess that she can find a nurse for her. So Miriam brought back Jochebed, my mother. She was told by the princess that she is to nurse me and she will be paid to do so, but she is to bring me back to the palace when I have been weaned."

"So she brought me back to Goshen and took good care of me. She also taught me the truth."

"What is the truth?" Chase asked.

"That there is someone that loves me very much. That is God." Moses sighed.

"Even when if you mess up, he still loves you?" Chase said.

"Yes Chase. Yahweh is forgiving. He may be disappointed but he will never stop loving you." Moses said lovingly.

"Then your mother did a good job of teaching you." Chase said.

"Yes she did. The problem was I knew the truth, but I didn't take it to heart. I wish I did. It would have cause me to have less pain." Moses said sounding downcast.

"How so?" Chase asked.

"Let's continue the story, then you will see. So my mother brought me back to pharaoh's palace when I was old enough to no longer be nursed. The princess took me in with open arms and as they said "scrubbed every bit of Hebrew" off me. But they found a problem with me."

"What is it?" Chase wondered out loud.

"I stutter." Moses said.

"I haven't heard you stutter once, though." Chase said.

"I only stutter when I'm angry or excited. I sometimes slip. Words won't come out the way I want." Moses said.

"Oh, makes sense. Please continue."

"Well being there in that palace made me the 'perfect' prince of Egypt. I learned the history of Egypt, learned to write in hieroglyphics, and learned to fight." Moses continued.

"You can fight? With what?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I fought. I can use pretty much anything, but preferably a sword or a knife." Moses commented.

"Cool."

"Well, all that training was fine until I did something rash. When I was about forty years old, I was taken to the slave brick yards to see the production there. I was horrified. The slaves were emaciated, they had red welts and scar marks across their backs, and their hands were rough and pretty much rubbed to the bone. Oh they were terrible. I shaken by their c-condition. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slave master beating an older slave. He was beaten so hard he couldn't get off the ground. I helped the poor man off the ground and turned to the slave master. I rushed at him and drew out my knife and pressed it against his throat. 'A-any last words?' I asked. All he told me was 'They're nothing but dirty sheep! You're nothing Moses!'. I let him go, then I stabbed him in the heart out of my anger. I-I killed a m-man because I was angry! Who does that!?" Moses cried out.

Everyone in the group turned towards Moses.

"S-sorry." Moses said.

"No, it's okay. I understand where you're coming from." Chase sighed.

"You suffer from anger?" Moses asked.

"Lately I have. I just blow up! Who does that!?" Chase cried out.

Everyone turned towards Chase.

"I think Moses and Chase are getting along nicely." Bree said.

Everyone turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Well at least I'm not alone." Moses said

"Yep, we can do this, though. We can fight off this fire." Chase encouraged."

"Yes! We can do it! I'm glad I've met you, Chase." Moses smiled.

"I'm glad I've met you Moses." Chase said.

They stopped walking and hugged a manly hug.

"Oh, look at that! It's Egypt!" Adam said.

"Yes! I'm going to Egypt!" Bree cheered.

"Hey! Where's the pyramids?" Leo asked.

"What pyramids?" Aaron said.

"Never mind." Leo said.

Then the bright light came upon the group and blinding them. Moses and Aaron kept walking, apparently unphased. They shut their eyes tight and covered their eyes with their hands. The light faded and they opened their eyes. They were definitely not in Egypt.

 **Oh my lovelies! This is very interesting, I have been gone for a very long time... I'm sorry. But I got y'all a treat, more story right? Don't be angry because angry people make me agitated. But I love y'all, but you might be waiting a very long time again. Sorry. Good to be back, but sorry. Also comment to guess were the gang is at right now.**


End file.
